fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yozora Miku
Yozora Miku is one of the main Cures from Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure!. Miku is a very bright and always happy person. She isn't good at sports or studies. But she likes to watch the nature. Miku likes watching the stars in night. Her father is an astronomy scientist and he taught Miku many things about stars. Her alter ego is Cure Night (キュアナイト Kyua Naito). Her powers are related to light. Her catchphrase is "Extreme Shining Happiness!" (極端な輝く幸せ！''Kyokutan'na kagayaku shiawase!). History Becoming Cure Night Miku is a young student from Kagayaku akarui Middle School. After school, the light of disappeared and a creature called Cosmos appeared and hid behind her. After the Sutasuto appeared, Miku stared to run away. But later, she focused her mind and stood up against it and became Cure Night. Pretty Cure Team Sky's arrival Perosnality Miku is a very bright and always happy person. She is very optimistic and just sees the good things. She is also stubborn and naive. She isn't good at sports or studies. But she likes to watch the nature. Miku likes watching the stars in night. Miku loves eating strawberries. Relationships Family *'Yozora Yuuto' - Miku's father. Cure Night '''Counting stars in the night! Shine through darkness! Cure Night!' 夜に星を数える！暗闇の中を輝く！キュアナイト！ Yoru ni hoshi o kazoeru! Kurayami no naka o kagayaku! Kyua Naito! Cure Night (キュアナイト Cure Naito) is Miku's Pretty Cure alter ego. Her powers are related to light. Her personality changes in some ways. Cure Night is more serious than Miku and more talented. She sometimes does some speeches about the importance about the stars and cohesion. Alone, Cure Night can perform the attack Bright Sunshine. Like the Cures from Heartcatch Pretty Cure, she also has some sub attacks. One of them is called Rising. With this power, she can create a little light. Together with the others, they can use Ultra Universe Constellation. Attacks Bright Sunshine - Subattacks Rising - Night Vision - Night Shoot - Transformation "Pretty Cure Star Change!" - Pretty Cure Star Change! is the official transformation pharse used by Yozora Miku to transform into Cure Night in Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure!. Etymology Yozora (夜空) - Yozora means night sky; Yo (夜) means night and zora (空) means sky. This is a reference to her alter ego as Cure Night. And is similar to Cure Happy's surname. Miku (みく) - Miku comes from Japanese Mi (美) "beautiful" combined with Ki (空) "sky". It can also come from a nanori reading of 未来 (mirai) "future". Songs Duets Trivia *Miku has some similarities with Yumehara Nozomi. But also with Hoshizora Miyuki. *Cure Night's appearance is similar to Cure Dreams. *Cure Night is the third Red Lead Cures of FairySina's seasons. The first were Cure Crimson and Cure Change. All other are pink or purple. Gallery Cure NightCon.png|Cure Night's design Night transf.png|Night's transformation background CureNightfinish.png|Cure Night References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Miku Category:User:FairySina Category:Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure! Category:Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Red Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Female Category:Females